


Минуты для себя

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Telephone Calls, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Дэвид звонит Майклу накануне премьеры второго сезона Staged.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Минуты для себя

Дэвид звонит Майклу приблизительно в одно и то же время. Сейчас это утро. Собираясь на пробежку в парке, он надевает гарнитуру, кладёт в карман толстовки телефон. В принципе, он может не стараться: на его звонок Майкл отвечает в любое время дня и ночи после первых двух гудков. И если он занят, то говорит об этом прямо, неизменно добавляя тёплое: «Я тебе перезвоню, хорошо?»

Дэвид бежит по дорожке и слушает родной голос, в котором ясно звучит валлийский акцент. Майкл делает это нарочно. Он до сих пор не может смириться с тем, что Дэвид выучил то длиннющее валлийское слово…

— И лишил меня повода покрасоваться, — со смешком повторяет он.

Они обсуждают второй сезон «Блудного сына» и каким получится Филеас Фогг в исполнении Дэвида. Работать, подчиняясь новым правилам безопасности, нелегко. Ну, по крайней мере, у них есть работа. «Постановка» не в счёт: она скорее развлечение. И кружки с лицами друг друга им выдали симпатичные. Из своей Дэвид пьёт чай.

Что его по-настоящему тревожит, так это судьба театра. Ему нравится сниматься в фильмах и сериалах, открывать неочевидные грани у персонажей. Но путь от съёмочной площадки до экрана занимает много времени. Иногда проходит целый год. А то и два, как было с «Благими знамениями».

Театр дарит мгновенную отдачу. Также он не терпит лжи: она фальшивая нота — и роль, неважно главная она или второстепенная, безнадёжно испорчена.

А ещё… театр не существует без участия зрителя. Играть в пустом зале — абсурд.

— Верь, и всё наладится, — успокаивает Майкл. — Мысль материальна, помнишь?

Верить, видя новые ограничения и сознавая их необходимость, трудно. Дэвид старается. Ему очень хочется вернуться на театральные подмостки.

— Как думаешь, Нил когда-нибудь согласится на второй сезон «Благих знамений»? — неожиданно спрашивает Майкл.

— Не уверен, — произносит Дэвид. — Было бы здорово. Я считаю, тема «Азирафаэль и Кроули сквозь века» не раскрыта.

Смех Майкла согревает Дэвида до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

— Будешь четвертого смотреть премьеру «Постановки-2»?

— Обязательно. А потом я позвоню тебе и поделюсь своим ценным мнением.

— Ты мне угрожаешь?

— Я тебе обещаю.

— Ладно.

Пробежка заканчивается слишком быстро. Правое ухо горит, пальцы затекли. Плевать. Дэвид, как и Майкл (без сомнения), готов жить в этом моменте вечно.

Всё же он прощается первым.

— До завтра.

— До завтра, — с нежностью отвечает Майкл.


End file.
